Tortura
thumb|right|250px|Han Solo siendo torturado La '''tortura' era un medio de castigo o de interrogatorio que causaba dolor físico. Darth Vader era un experto en esto: incluso como Jedi, usó la Fuerza para ahogabar a Poggle el Menor para obtener información sobre la muerte de los gusanos cerebrales. Una vez torturó a Han Solo para que su dolor resonara a través de la Fuerza y así atraer a Luke Skywalker. El Imperio Galáctico usó droides de interrogación equipados con sondas mentales para torturar sujetos, aunque probaron ser inútiles contra sujetos resistentes como Leia Organa. Después de que la Nueva República suplantó al Imperio, el nuevo gobierno promulgó leyes contra la tortura, aunque estas no impidierón que la Primera Orden desarrollara secretamente un nuevo modelo de droide interrogador. Los nómadas Incursores Tusken de Tatooine practicaban tortura ritual con sus cautivos. Apariciones * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' }} Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * ; imagen #3 * * Categoría:Sociedad y cultura